


Like Romeo & Juliet

by InvalidUser1D



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidUser1D/pseuds/InvalidUser1D





	Like Romeo & Juliet

They had rehearsed all afternoon, desperate for his plan to work. Not only was pressure placed on Lacey, but on Danny, as well. He longed for Lacey's acceptance once she got hers. Hopefully by then everything would make a turn for the better...

 

Hopefully...

 

Danny could remember carefully what Lacey had said. Not anything that they had rehearsed, but something far too familiar to him that lingered in his head for the only few days that they had been together as a couple. And now, facing the facts that he had let his ex-girlfriend lie against him, just to feel accepted, tortured his soul. But he didn't mind, so long as she was happy. As long as she was safe. Danny's stomach made an odd noise, though the feeling itself was more than just hunger. They were butterflies. The same ones he had felt when she had kissed him at the tree at Fall Fest, and kissed him at the grave yard, and on her bed. And then he could remember the bomb, the jinx she had placed upon their relationship.

 

_We're like Romeo and Juliet._

 

Ah, right in the heart. Words thought of so simple as mysterious, cute similies to describe their forbidden relationship, were now true. If they couldn't have each other, they couldn't have anyone, or was it the other way around. He knew how hard it was for Lacey to accept him back into his life, but something changed her, whether it had been the video or Danny's pleas while she walked home from school, something inside made her the same person who wanted popularity, the same person who yearned for Danny, too. He could tell, just by how she looked at him and acted, now, though she blamed herself for succumbing into him, falling weak for love and lusting after the taste of his sin again.

 

_O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._

 

He couldn't imagine how bad Lacey felt in school, in class, simply walking down the hall had to be painful and even embarrassing. Although the cold stares from intimidated teenagers was fairly awkward, he couldn't imagine what she felt on the inside. He could think about it now. Every person he could think of in school, speaking without words but with their eyes, judging a girl for loving a man so _dangerous_ and worthy of poisoning anyone. But the only poison he was capable of was her love, _their_ love, together. They would never be accepted, thus being apart would be the best option. They were Romeo and Juliet, and the world was Capulet, siding with Lacey and shunning Danny, a Montague.

 

It was dark, and the streets were desolate. The perfect setting for a played out horror movie with 5% ratings on Rotten Tomatoes. Yet, a light illuminated the streets from Johnny Cakes, music faded from the closed the doors. All chatting and music had ceased, as if perfectly on cue, while he walked in the door, almost as though they had been expecting him. That made Danny nervous. Everyone's head turned to see the handsome yet unwanted gentleman, as if he were an intruder, which he clearly was. An anxious smirk crossed his face, as his eyes focused on Lacey, briefly, before stepping further inside.

 

The built up anger from Archie, seeing on clear video of his ex-girlfriend and _the Montague,_ the clear equivalent to the Socio, on the screen. Archie, this Tybalt, stood before him, his ears changing from pale to pink within seconds of laying eyes on him. Yet Danny stood tall, not willing to back down from him, standing his ground.

 

“What do you think you're doing here?”

 

_I will bite my thumb at them, which is disgrace to them if they bear it._

 

“I came to see Lacey.” Danny tried his best to bite his tongue, instead, to refrain from getting out of term with Archie. He watched as Archie's face didn't change. He stood sour and stiff, like an upset soldier. His position shifted, so that Lacey could see the man standing before him. Danny looked past Lacey, seeing the soccer team, and Lacey's former friends all skeptical at the idea that they should even forgive Lacey, at all. This was the moment they were all waiting for, to see Danny and Archie have one final round before he was packed up and sent off to private school, unable to see the beautiful face of the girl that stood before him. She seemed shocked, as if she had forgotten her lines. Archie faced her, while everyone's eyes laid on her.

 

“Go 'head, Lacey. Tell him what we talked about.” Archie egged on. Lacey turned to Archie, smiling sweetly, before stepping up to Danny. Her fingers twitched, and she seemed emotional, though pride filled her eyes as a fake smile plastered her face, sending off a mixture of emotions Danny's way.

 

“Lacey, I just wanted to talk to you. Can we talk in private?” Though Danny hadn't rehearsed that part with Lacey, he needed to get her alone to make sure the plan was still on and that this was what they were going through with.

 

“No, don't try to pull me aside. I'm in front of my friends. Whatever you have to say, you'll say it now.” She spat. Danny, taken back by her comment, stood still, as a slight smirk appeared on Archie's face. He was amused, and he could tell that all Archie was doing was getting her to preach what she didn't believe, just for kicks, so he could toss her aside and shun her at school, come Monday.

 

“Lacey, I'm trying to talk to you. Please, just come here, we can talk in private.” Danny turned, beginning to walk away, so they could talk outside of Johnny Cakes, but Lacey didn't budge. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

 

“Danny Desai, the Socio of the town. One victim wasn't enough, so you had to take _my_ best friend, now didn't you,” She began. Danny took a few more steps, before looking over his shoulder, seeing her eyes piercing back at him. “I wish I never met you! I wish I never knew you!”

 

Johnny Cakes grew quiet, as everyone, even Archie, stood in disbelief of the words pouring from her mouth, attacking Danny like daggers. He stared at her, her breathing which had increased from rage began steadying. He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, hoping that what ever emotion coming over him had ceased. He nodded, turning away and walking down the block. The breeze from outside chilled his skin. And despite the fact that he had given her the idea to cause an argument at Johnny Cakes solely for the fact that they would create a diversion of attention, blocking their reality from the star-crossed lovers. He had given the one person who he felt actually loved him in exchange for his love, had betrayed him, with his own help. His own foolish idea fueled her anger and hurt demeanor from his lack of trustworthiness, and ignited the fire, which was Lacey.

 

He walked, passing by pumpkins and awkward scarecrows to help add a less eery feel to the town near Halloween, other than the fact a “serial killer” resided there, back at square one.

 

Danny-0

Green Grove-10.

 

He watched as a small child, with his mother, skipped in a small Dorothy costume. Her red, sparkly shoes glittered before Danny's eyes, capturing his attention away from Lacey. He felt normal to see a small child smile at him like he was a normal man, but saddened once the mother snatched the child's arm, walking further away from Danny.

  
“Come here, Lisa,” She spoke, pulling her daughter from the direction of Danny. “He's a very bad man.”

 

“He doesn't _look_ bad, mommy.” She replied, doing as she was told, simply ignoring him as he passed them by. He couldn't even walk past a mother and child without being discriminated against for two wrongly accused occurrences of the death of Regina Crane and the poisoning of Cole, his friend. The guy who stared him down in Johnny Cakes, just now, watching as Lacey yelled at him, as if she were provoking him. To do what? The most he could do was kiss her, and make her remember just how bad those lips wanted hers when she kissed him first at Fall Fest. He could nearly remember holding her in his arms as their bodies collided into each others, her hands on his neck, his arm around her waist, feeling each others warmth as the tension between them grew.

 

He stopped walking, closing his eyes as he imagined the breeze wiping away a tear or two from his cheeks. He took a deep breath, jumping a little as the horn from a car startled him. He opened his eyes, seeing Lacey double parked, examining him from the driver's side. Her expression was blank, and he couldn't help but feel like he had fallen into a trap, an ambush. He looked around, trying to search for any group of teens with torches and pitchforks, wanting his head on a stick before he could even say his name. He could imagine them stitching a scarlet S on his jacket, being forced to wear it all year long to let people know his title, his name, given by his girlfr- his ex-girlfriend.

 

He walked towards the car, hoping Lacey didn't notice the tear that stained his face. She looked up at him, her eyes glossy and equally as emotional as his. Danny waited, watching to see if she looked in her rearview mirror. But she didn't care, is what he had assumed.

 

“I thought you'd be more in a celebratory mood.” He teased, though his face stayed confused and straight, shivering from the cold. She looked him over and unlocked the doors.

 

“Get in.” She said softly. Danny reached for the door, hesitantly, but entered into the car again. He remembered the last time he was in here with her. They had an argument, and he felt foolish, wasting any precious moment that they had together, especially in private, as a chance to shame her for not wanting to go public with the relationship. They sat there for a while, in total silence, enjoying the warmth from the heater of Lacey's car. But, when things got too uncomfortable for Danny, he turned on his charm, his common defense mechanism.

 

“So, I see the plan went well. You, uh, you really put your heart into it. I could definitely tell. All the feelings, and...stuff.” His voice was soft, trying not to intimidate her and make her think she were at fault for expressing herself.

 

Silence.

 

He took that as her way of condoning her behavior, though she had no reason to be ashamed or sorry.

 

“I had to make it seem real.”

 

Danny could detect a smile in her voice once she explained herself. He turned to face her, seeing her try to force the smile from her face, though she defeated herself. Her smile broadened, as Danny's heart began to beat faster in his chest. He was so confused, but it made him jovial, at the same time.

  
“Seem,” He repeated. “Like all that back there was an act?”

 

“That was the plan, wasn't it?”

 

“I really thought the next time I saw you, you'd butcher me, Lace.”

 

Lacey let out a small chuckle, before looking down at his lap, seeing his hands resting on top of each other. She looked back up at Danny who hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

 

“They told me I had to choose. Either spend the rest of my high school life without love or without friendship. It was a hard decision to make.”

 

Danny squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what she was getting at, before questioning her motives and actions right now.

 

“What are you saying? You're still undecided?”

 

Lacey simply stared into his eyes, trailing to his lips and to his neck. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing from the overwhelming impact of feelings mixed with frustration. She shrugged a shoulder and looked up at Danny. Her eyes were red, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She leaned forward, one hand against the back of his neck while the other laced her fingers with his and she grabbed his hand. Danny released her hand, pulling her close to him in the car. His hand met the small of her back, sending chills up her spine.

 

Their kiss was inevitable, piercing both of their hearts and soul, lighting a fire that had died down when they had ended their clandestine rendezvous. Lacey pulled from the kiss, Danny's hands cupping her face as she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his.

 

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

 

“I can _never_ and I will _never_ stay away from you, Danny. No matter how hard I try, I just can't, but I don't want to be hurt again.” Lacey confessed, opening her eyes, seeing Danny's as tears streamed from his eyes, kissing his cheeks gently as they trailed. The hurt he saw swimming in her eyes, brown pools of emotion and longing bore into his brain the image of someone he knew he must not let out of his life, again.

 

“You're all I have in this town. I promise you that I won't betray your trust, Lacey. I promise.” Danny answered back breathlessly. The passion between the two teens simmered as they held each other. Danny breathed in her scent, a scent he had so long missed. Her perfume on his clothes; the smell of it on her as their bodies hung closer together that night that they spent together on his couch. He knew that by trading popularity for love was a choice that Danny had wanted all along. And as for Lacey, she knew that the boy, wrapped in her arms, was truly worth the fight, and that no matter what, whatever “Tybalt” or “Mercutio” came after them, the invisible force of all deep rooted passion would be enough to get by.


End file.
